


Let's Make a Deal

by Robyn_Goodfellow



Series: Receipt Tape Stories [9]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robyn_Goodfellow/pseuds/Robyn_Goodfellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley gets a soul but instead of sending it straight to the pit he has a better idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Make a Deal

As much falling as I'd done in the last hour it still didn't last forever. Soon I was standing in front of the King of Hell and he looked me up and down like a piece of meat.  
“I'll give you a choice,” he started in a thick British accent. “You can work for me, and skip the tortured soul date. Or I can throw you in the pit and let you have the full Hell experience.” He set down his pen and looked up suddenly taking notice. “And the names Crowley by the way.”  
“Yes, your employee told me who you are when I made the deal.” He smiled. “What exactly would I be doing for you, Mr. Crowley?” I was scared that negotiation was my defense mechanism.  
“Well sweetheart, it would be far more enjoyable than the Pit.” I just stared. “Find specific details on it available but I can tell you that you'd be working with me.” I gave it my best stranger danger look. “Not like that darling. More like hunting and gathering. I'm looking for these two men and 98. You, my dear, would be...” A look of deep thought crossed his face, “Perfect.”  
I thought it over for a few minutes. “And when we've caught your two men are you going to send me to the pit then?” He shook his head and laughed quietly.  
“No dear. You'll be free to be a demon without any strings. I'll even throw in your old body.”  
“Fine. I'll do it.”


End file.
